


Talk

by SpinningLenny



Series: Things That Might Have Happened [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Former Shepard/Alenko, Friendship, space buddies, talking like grown-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningLenny/pseuds/SpinningLenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaidan returns to the Normandy after the Cerberus coup, he and Garrus have things to talk about, grudges to settle, and a friendship to rebuild. And it all has to start somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Разговор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504017) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect)



> So here I was, merrily moving along with my life, having left the whole fiction writing shebang behind years ago. I was content with that decision, happy even, and couldn’t even imagine myself going back on it.
> 
> And then, well. For a number of reasons, things happened. And by things, I mean this thing.
> 
> Enjoy.

Things would never be the same. Kaidan knew that the moment he heard the elevator on the crew deck open and a set of distinctly non-human foot steps emerge. Because he knew Garrus hadn't been on the night shift, and if he arrived by elevator at this early time, that meant he had slept and showered somewhere else, and of course that somewhere else would be...

He busied himself with his pan of scrambled eggs, stirring methodically and not even looking up when he replied to Garrus' carefully polite greeting. From the corner of his eye, he watched the turian pull a ready made meal from the dextro fridge and seat himself at one of the smaller tables in the still deserted mess hall.

Well. That could have gone worse. Not that he'd really expected Garrus to make a scene, but still, the obvious restraint was a relief. And for a minute, Kaidan was sorely tempted to leave it at that - keep up the professional distance and stay safe in his comfort zone.

But that would be the coward's way, and a waste, too. Back on the first Normandy, they had slowly forged a connection based on team work and shared interests (as Shepard once called it, 'bound by a common thread of nerdiness') and by the end of the mission, he'd actually counted the turian among his friends. And he could well imagine what Shepard would say if she knew he was willing to throw that friendship away just because there might be some unpleasantness ahead.

And so, once his eggs had reached the perfect degree of crispiness, he dumped them on a plate, grabbed his coffee and headed directly for the empty chair opposite Garrus.

"Mind if I join you?"

The turian gave no sign of surprise - he'd probably been as aware of the human's movements as Kaidan had of his. But there was an unmistakable wary tension in the set of his mandibles when he answered.

"Not at all. Please."

For a minute, they both tended to their breakfast. It was tempting to lead in with some inconsequential small talk, but Kaidan decided that just like ripping off a bandage, this should be handled swiftly. And for the same reasons, too.

"So, you and Shepard, huh?"

For a moment, Garrus seemed taken aback, whether at his words themselves or at the conversational tone, Kaidan couldn't say.

"Yeah. It sounds weird, doesn't it?"

A tension he hadn't even known was there dissolved in his stomach and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Stranger things have happened."

"Really? Name one."

Kaidan paused for moment, making a show of wracking his brain.

"Hm. I don't - oh, right, remember that time Wrex got so drunk he started singing krogan lullabies?"

Garrus' mandibles gave a little twitch of amusement even as his brow plates rose in mock horror.

"Please don't remind me - I think I had nightmares for weeks."

"And there was that time Shepard brought the Mako back on the ship without a scratch on it."

This time the turian's surprise seemed genuine.

"What? No. That didn't happen."

"It definitely did."

"Believe me, I would remember that."

Kaidan bit his tongue as he realised both his mistake and the potential minefield ahead.

"Oh, you're right. That was after you'd left the Normandy."

Maybe he could just gloss over it and -

"Really? Well, now I'm intrigued."

Of course not.

"It really isn't much of a story. We were prospecting some backwater planet, but there really wasn't anything worthwhile to find, so we had a picknick and then returned to the ship."

After making love in the sunset, but he wasn't going to bring that up. Garrus could probably figure out the general idea, and from the way he seemed to be mulling over the mental picture, Kaidan braced himself. Fortunately, though, he chose another direction.

"Just like that? No hostiles?"

"None at all."

Garrus cocked his head in disbelief.

"Come on. No hidden merc bases, no geth dropships? Not even a thresher maw?"

"Well, a bird tried to steal one of our bread rolls, but other than that, no. No hostile interaction at all."

"And you're sure you were with _Shepard_?"

"Positive."

Garrus shook his head.

"You're right. That is the strangest thing I've ever heard."

Kaidan chuckled at that, and for a minute they ate in almost companionable silence. Eventually, though, Garrus sighed softly, and without looking up said, "I have to ask, though. Is this going to be a problem?"

For a second, Kaidan almost felt insulted at the implication that it might be. But then he reminded himself that he had no idea how this kind of situation would be handled in turian society, and Garrus was probably just as stumped about humans.

"Not on my end, no."

"Good."

Of course, the smart thing to do would have been to leave it at that. He decided not to play it smart.

"But?"

For what seemed like several minutes, he watched Garrus push his food around with his eating utensil as he obviously made up his mind. When he finally spoke, he kept his eyes down.

"I ... wasn't really happy with the way things went down on Horizon."

"I don't think any of us were."

"True." And he finally looked up to meet Kaidan's eyes. "But you were a dick to my friend and I still feel like I should kick your ass for that."

Were they ever going to let it go? Not that he couldn't empathize with the feeling, but still.

"I get that. Worked out all right for you in the end, though, didn't it?"

He'd meant to lighten the mood and had to bite his tongue when he heard the bitterness in his own voice.

"Shit, sorry. That came out wrong."

He took a breath to order his thoughts while Garrus watched him with a carefully blank expression.

"Look. I'm not saying I handled everything perfectly. But I'm really hoping we can move past it at some point."

Another long silence, then Garrus nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Good." This time, he made sure to keep his tone light. "And anyway, she's already given me hell for that one. You know, the way only Shepard can."

There was the briefest hesitation, but Garrus apparently decided to follow along in changing the mood.

"Sad eyes and disappointed sigh?"

"Worse. She was... Understanding. Forgiving. Told me she could see where I was coming from and if she'd been in my place, she might have acted the same way."

Garrus gave an exaggerated wince.

"Ouch. She has a way of doing that."

"Not even my mom can make me feel like a tool the way Shepard can. And the thing is, I'm ninety percent sure she isn't even doing it on purpose."

"Ninety percent sounds about right."

Just then, Garrus' omni-tool gave a soft ping. He'd obviously been expecting it and got up with a quick "excuse me for a minute. " Kaidan watched as he busied himself with the coffeemaker and several different ingredients, putting together what had to be the most complex cafe au lait he'd ever seen outside a coffee shop. Interesting - he knew of course that Shepard preferred her coffee in thirds (one third coffee, one third cream, one third sugar), but he hadn't expected her to go for something so elaborate. Then again, he really hadn't had the time to find out, had he?

After a few minutes, he watched the turian place his steaming concoction on the counter top and rejoin him at their table.

"I'm sorry. Where were we?"

"Pouring out our hearts and bonding over our innermost feelings?"

"Right. Anything else you want to share?"

Kaidan found himself hesitating for a moment - it really wasn't his place to say anything, but still. He'd rest easier knowing he'd at least said it.

"Just that - look. I know Shepard can look after herself, and she knows what she's doing. But if you ever do anything to hurt her -"

He was cut off my an amused snort.

"Get in the line."

"I'm sorry?"

"I meant you'll have to wait your turn. Because if that scenario should ever happen, I have already received promises of varying kinds of retribution from Wrex, Jack and Tali. In that order."

"Wrex? Really? That must have been a fun conversation."

"Believe me, it was. Though it is actually Tali I'm most worried about."

He'd just opened his mouth to reply when Garrus cocked his head in the direction of the elevator. A moment later, Kaidan, too, heard the familiar foot steps approaching. From his seat he had the ideal vantage point to watch her eyes fix on the tall mug of coffee sitting alone on the kitchen counter. She approached it without looking left or right and raised it to her face as gently and reverently as a sleeping newborn. Only after she'd inhaled deeply did she cast a look around the room. He saw her eyebrows give the tiniest twitch when she spotted the two of them sitting together, but her face remained neutral as she made har way over to their table and sat down.

"Good morning, Commander."

"Hmm."

Kaidan hid his smile behind a forkful of scrambled eggs. Somehow with everything that had happened, it was nice to know that it still took Commander Shepard at least one hit of caffeine to become verbal. For a while, they tended to their breakfast in silence until Shepard finally spoke.

"Just checking. There's not going to be some kind of male competitive posturing thing, is there? Cause I'd really hate having to keelhaul either of you."

Because she was still focused in her now half empty mug, she didn't see the look Garrus exchanged with him. A look that clearly said 'she's asking for it'. He let the turian speak up first.

"Please, Shepard. We are professionals. Our private affairs have no impact on our working relationship."

"Exactly. I mean, this is a military ship, not junior high school."

"Good to hear."

He waited until she was taking another sip from her mug before turning back to Garrus.

"Does she still do that thing where she rolls over and somehow takes every scrap of blanket with her?"

"That is a Shepard thing? I was wondering if it was some kind of traditional human dominance display."

"No, that's just her. You might want to bring your own blanket if you don't want to freeze."

Garrus was nodding thoughtfully.

"That is good advice. And I'd been meaning to ask - the feet. Is that normal?"

"The toe nail thing? No, it's not."

"Yes, I know that." Garrus waved a hand dismissively. "I meant the temperature. Or rather lack of."

This time Kaidan couldn't hold back the chuckle.

"Actually, lots of human females have cold feet. So, yeah, that's normal."

"You have got to be kidding. I almost called Doctor Chakwas because I thought she'd lost circulation in her limbs."

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to that. It's -"

"Gentlemen." Shepard's voice was almost as icy as her feet used to be at 0300. "I've changed my mind on the male competitive posturing thing. You may proceed with that asap."

Kaidan cocked his head and raised his brows.

"You know, we're kind of having a guy conversation here. So do you mind?"

Now she was really glowering, and for a second Kaidan wondered if he had gone too far. But then she raised her eyes to the ceiling and sighed.

"Of course, far be it from me to interfere with your BFF gossip party. Just remember, once you're done braiding each others hair we have a strategy briefing at 0930."

Before either of them could reply, Shepard got up, taking her now empty mug with her. As she passed him, she clapped Kaidan softly on the shoulder and he thought he saw the corners of her mouth curling into a smile.

And he knew that things would never be the same. But he was also sure that they were going to be okay.


End file.
